My Visit to the Cul De Sac
by KevinFan16
Summary: What would happen if I visited the cul de sac.
1. Chapter 1

**My Visit to the Cul De Sac**

**Chapter 1**

"Hi, I'm Michael, I am fourteen years old and I live in Wisconsin. I am a huge fan of Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, let me tell you a story about my visit to the cul de sac. I sat on my bed and I kept wishing I was able to meet the characters of my favorite show, then a portal sucked me into the Ed, Edd, N' Eddy universe." said Michael who had short light brown hair, blue eyes, a light green shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and gray shoes.

**Meanwhile…**

The Eds are at Double D's house eating oatmeal. "I heard there's a new kid moving to our cul de sac." said Double D.

"Yeah well, he's going to be my best friend." said Eddy.

"Why would he be your best friend?' asked an angry Double D.

"Because he would help me create more intelligent scams." explained Eddy. "Yeah, well I wonder if he likes gravy and buttered toast?" asked Ed.

"Ed, no one in this whole cul de sac likes buttered toast and gravy but you." said Eddy. Then the new kid arrived right next door to the Eds in a dark green car with a kick scooter in the car's backseat.

"HE'S HERE!" yelled Ed and Eddy.

"Manners." said Double D. Then the Eds ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Visit to the Cul De Sac**

**Chapter 2**

Then the rest of the kids and Plank came over to Ed, Edd, Eddy, and I. " Hey Plank, I wonder who that kid is?" asked Jonny to Plank, while Jonny pointed his finger at me. Then I introduced myself and told everyone about the portal. Then I went over to Jonny.

"You know Jonny, Plank isn't something you talk to or go everywhere with, Plank is something you use to build something with," I said to Jonny.

"That's what everyone tries to tell Jonny on this show," said Nazz.

"You're wrong," said a very angry Jonny.

"Ok, everybody, who thinks I'm right, raise your hand," I say. Then everyone except for Jonny and Plank, raised their hand. Then Jimmy came over to me and started holding my hand!

"Come Michael and Sarah, lets spread flowers all around the cul de sac, Michael, I'll help you make your kick scooter look beautiful as ever, and have tea parties with Mr. Yum Yumms!" said Jimmy.

"Oh no, we're not," I say. Then I pushed Jimmy in a nearby mud puddle!

"WAAH! SARAH! MICHAEL PUSHED ME!" cried Jimmy while Kevin, Rolf, and I are all laughing hysterically at poor little Jimmy.

"MICHAEL! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO POOR JIMMY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" yelled Sarah to me with her fist in my face. Then I looked at Kevin. Kevin and I were exchanging evil smiles. Then Kevin grabbed Sarah and I grabbed Jimmy and the Kevin and I swung Sarah and Jimmy and then threw Sarah and Jimmy up in the air, which made them both fly yards and yards away. "Then Kevin gave me a high five.

"Cool kick scooter you got there, Michael," said Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin, you know, when I was twelve years old, I used to idolize you!" I said.

"Cool dude, well, would you like to race me?" asked Kevin.

"Sure," I said. Then Kevin got his bike out of his garage, came back, and pointed his finger at a long hill with lots of pebbles.

"We go down there and then whoever touches Nazz on the left shoulder first, wins," said Kevin. "Rolf, start the race," commanded Kevin.

"Ready set go!" said Rolf. Then while Kevin and I we're going on the same pace…

"Scared Michael?" Kevin softly asked me.

"No," I said.

"GO KEVIN GO!" cheered Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny.

"GO MICHAEL GO!" cheered the Eds. After Kevin was ahead of me, Kevin accidentally tripped on a pebble, then Kevin was lying on the ground. Then before I could go any closer to Nazz, Kevin got back up and was four inches close to Nazz's left shoulder! Luckily then Ed came by Kevin and then stupidly tripped himself, which knocked Kevin over! Then I touched Nazz's left shoulder and won! "Good race Kevin," I said, shaking Kevin's hand. "Good race," said Kevin, disappointed.

"Are you okay Kevin?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kevin.

"This calls for a celebration," said Rolf, then taking me into his house, showing me a giant squash. "You may kiss and bow down before it if you'd like," said Rolf.

"Uh… no thanks," I said. Then Rolf just shrugs. Then after I walk out of Rolf's house, Ed approached me with a chocolate cake filled with real live worms and real live bumble bees stuck in it. "Uh… you can have it," I said. Then Ed shrugged and ate the whole thing in one bite!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Visit to the Cul De Sac**

**Chapter 3: My First Scam with Kevin and the Eds and the Disappearance of Rolf**

Later on, while Kevin was watching me ride my kick scooter, the Eds approached me. "Hey Michael, want to do a scam?" asked Eddy with an evil grin on his face. Before I could say yes… "Don't listen to those Dorks, they're so lame." Kevin said to me. Then I walked over to Kevin and whispered into his right ear about a scam, a scam that Kevin can help me with on Eddy and Ed. Then Kevin went into his house, snuck a soft buttered toast toy and a chicken suit under his shirt! Kevin quickly came back out. "So Eddy, here's some money." I said, then dropping the money the ground. Eddy happily picked the money off the ground. Then Kevin quickly put the chicken suit on Eddy! "Oh no!" screamed Eddy. Well, at least I have my money!" said Eddy. Then I took the money out of Eddy's hands and then put the money back into my pocket. Then Kevin gave Ed the soft buttered toast toy. "Enjoy Dork." said Kevin with an evil smile. After Ed, bit into the soft buttered toast toy, "WAAH! DOUBLE D! KEVIN AND MICHAEL TRICKED ME!" sobbed Ed in Double's arms. Then Kevin and I laughed hysterically at Ed and Eddy. Then the Kanker Sisters were walking nearby. "Our boyfriends!" shouted the Kankers with glee. Then the Kankers dragged the Eds away. Kevin and I were inside Kevin's house eating sausage pizza for supper that we got from my celebration of beating Kevin in our race from a pizza place. (But I still wanted Kevin to have some pieces of the pizza too.) Meanwhile, Rolf was in his house, he was sipping green tea, looking out the window. All of the sudden, Rolf's animals started running out of the cul de sac! "Come back here!" yelled Rolf to his animals but Rolf's animals continued on running away. Then Rolf chased after his animals, which also left Rolf out the cul de sac, accidentally leaving his left shoe behind on the sidewalk right near his house. Back to Kevin and I, "Hmm… I wonder what Rolf is up to." said Kevin. Then Kevin and I walked over to Rolf's house and then I rang the doorbell. No answer. Then I noticed Rolf's shoe. "Hey Kevin look." I then pointed at Rolf's shoe. "Hmm… well, we'll look for more clues in the morning and you can sleep at my house tonight." Kevin told me. "Why thank you Kevin." I thanked him. Right before Kevin and I walked into Kevin's house, two dark shadows were behind us and the two shadows then tripped Kevin and I over which made us both unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Visit to the Cul De Sac**

**Chapter 4**

Two hours later, Kevin and I woke up in Jimmy's fluffy bedroom, having Kevin and I tied to red chairs!

"I wonder how we got here?" Kevin asked me.

"How should I know." I said.

Then Sarah and Jimmy walked right next to us, then realizing that Kevin and I are both awake.

"Hey guys." said Sarah with an evil grin on her face.

"Why have you brought us here for?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, and is Rolf involved with this?" I ask.

"I will answer Kevin's question first." said Sarah.

"Michael and Kevin, you're here because you both need to apologize to Jimmy for all the bad things you've done to him in the past." explained Sarah.

"Now on to Michael's question, Rolf? Oh Rolf? ROLF! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE OR NO MORE JUJUS FOR YOU!" screamed Sarah.

**Note: Jujus is a candy that Rolf got from Jimmy to make trails so the Eds could find the suspect in the episode: If it Smells Like an Ed. Rolf ended up getting addicted to the Jujus.**

Then Rolf came in.

"Hello, Kevin and Michael, luckily, Sarah and Jimmy put my animals back into my barn for me and would you two want to worship this very rare and beautiful pink baby squash?" asked Rolf, holding a very small pink squash in his hand.

"Rolf, why in this entire cul de sac would there be a reason for you to be with Fluffy and Rhino Face?" demanded Kevin.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AND JIMMY THOSE MEAN NAMES!" screamed Sarah.

"That's because you two earned those names." I said.

"Okay, we're both sorry Jimmy." Kevin and I both say in an annoyed way.

"Good, now let's have some pink cookies with Rolf." said Jimmy, untying Kevin and I.

Then Kevin and I started running as fast as we could to the door. But then I accidentally slipped on water, which splashed Rolf's pink squash! Only then the color of the squash changed to yellow! Then Rolf angrily turned to Sarah and Jimmy! Kevin and I quickly, but quietly escaped through the door.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there." I said.

"Me too." said Kevin.

The very next day, Kevin and I were walking around the block together. "Let's get you enrolled in Peach Creek Jr. High." said Kevin.

"Sorry to say Kevin, but where I was before I came here, I was already enrolled in another school and I bet my family and friends really miss me, since I've been here since Saturday morning and now it's Sunday afternoon, so I'm leaving pretty soon." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad, but before you leave, can you please play a football game with Rolf, Double D, and I?" asked a very disappointed Kevin.

"Sure." I said. So two hours later, on the Peach Creek Jr. High outside school grounds, it was Double D and Rolf versus Kevin and I.

"Hike!" I shouted.

"Go Double D and Rolf!" cheered Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Eddy, sitting on the risers.

"Go Michael and Kevin!" cheered Nazz who was the only cheerleader!

Then after a few touchdowns and tackles… Kevin and I won!

So the very next morning, before I left, I said goodbye to everyone and when I was about to board the bus to Wisconsin,

"Michael! Wait! I'm coming with you!" yelled Kevin with his suitcase.

"Kevin, are you crazy? Then your family will miss you." said Nazz.

"Oh come on Nazz, there's no school tomorrow anyways, so I'll be with Michael for one night and where Michael lives from to here is only three hours away by bus!" said Kevin.

"He's right Nazz." I said pointing to a map on the bus.

So Kevin went to my house with me. Then Kevin and I ate sausage pizza together, played badminton, I lost twice to Kevin in badminton. Then I let Kevin sleep on the top bunk and I slept on the lower bunk. Then the very next day, Kevin said goodbye and left on a bus.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

My Visit to the Cul De Sac

Chapter 5: Commentary of the Cul De Sac Kids about me

"I just wonder when the next time I'll see Michael," said Kevin to himself. When Kevin got off the bus, Nazz, Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Eds were all waiting for him.

"Well, is that loser finally gone?" demanded Sarah. Then everyone except Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz agreed with Sarah.

"Look guys, Michael is not loser," said Kevin.

"Oh yeah, well he pushed me in a mud pile," said Jimmy.

"He thought Plank was just an object, not a person," said Jonny. Then everyone angrily looked at Jonny. "What?" asked Jonny.

"He tricked Ed and I when he was with you Kev," said Eddy.

"But he is quite handsome," said Marie, coming out with Lee and May.

"Yeah, and he's mine," said Lee.

"No, he's mine," said May.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Eddy. Then everyone ran away from the Kankers.


End file.
